Another Neverland
by kaylaj42
Summary: Wendy Darling is left aboard the Jolly Roger and waits for Peter Pan to return for her, but as time passes wonders if she truly needs saving.
1. Chapter 1

7

Another Neverland

By Kayla Johnson

I leaned against the side of the Jolly Roger, my hand perched under my chin as I watched the mermaids braid each other's hair and weave seashells within the ocean sprayed curls. One mermaid as if feeling my gaze on her back turned from where she sat perched on the rock and waved her arm in a big arc, a grin across her flawless face. "Hi Wendy!"

I timidly waved back, still in awe that I had managed to befriend these usually hostile beings. The last time I had been in Neverland the mermaids had been rather cruel and had splashed me repeatedly, and had pulled my hair every which way. Peter had laughed then, but I had never thought it amusing and even looking back a scowl would still form on my face.

"Miss Darling why are you still chatting with the fish when there are for more interesting people you could be talking with?" A slightly teasing voice said from behind me. I turned and smiled as Captain Hook approached. He looked every bit the pirate captain with his leather black jacket, and an elegant red vest underneath, accompanied by sturdy boots. I secretly wondered how he even dressed with a hook for a hand but I did not press it because I had no desire to return to old times and walk the plank of his ship.

I had been aboard Hook's ship ever since my return to Neverland a few weeks prior. He had captured my brothers and I when we had attacked his ship along with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. The fight had been on our side until Tinkerbell's pixie dust wore off and we all spiraled to the deck floor where we had been rounded up by the crew with rusted swords held to our necks. Hook, after staring at the terrified faces of our group with a cold calculated look decided to let us all go, all of us but me that is. He said I had to remain because he could use a good ship hand, but I knew it was really because out of all the people he could hold hostage, Peter Pan would be most angered by my captivity. Peter's face had flushed a beet red, and he promised he would return for me before he and the others retreated. Tinkerbell had had a smug look on her face and she had stuck out her tongue before fluttering off to follow Peter.

I had felt utterly betrayed that everyone had abandoned me just like that, as if I were merely a piece of rubbish. Once the boys were out of sight the pirate holding me took the sword from my throat and shoved me forward where I stumbled and fell to the dirty floor. Laughter erupted from the pirates and I cast my eyes downward not wanting to see their taunting faces. I heard a thump as a mop was dropped by me. I raised my tear streaked face and looked into the blue eyes of Hook.

"Well now that you have become acquainted with the floorboards perhaps you can start by cleaning them."

With that the pirate captain turned on his heel walking to his cabin while rubbing a bejeweled hand across the dark stubble on his face.

The days that followed had consisted of me cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning. Men were filthy creatures in general, but pirates were so much worse. Once the ship had been cleaned to near perfection Hook rewarded me by letting me dine with him and even start teaching me the way of the sword. This surprised me that Hook would teach his enemy how to wield a weapon, but he had told me if I was going to live aboard a pirate ship then a pirate I would become. The lessons were tiring and more often than not I would land on my hind with the tip of his sword leveled at my throat. Ashamed of constantly being beaten down by a man with hook for a hand I would retreat to my sleeping cot and stare out the ship window searching the skies with my eyes.

I can still recall the sword lesson, when I began to see Hook through fresh eyes. I had blocked his sword coming for my neck and had spun around, my golden braid smacking against my neck, as I raised a leg to kick him off me. Hook's eyes widened in surprise at my dirty trick, before he stumbled back and finally clutched the rail of the ship to catch himself. Preying on his momentary weakness I sauntered over to the pirate captain splayed out on the railing and leveled the tip of my sword to his throat; mirroring his earlier action. The pirate stared up at me in wonder, before he swept his leg in a quick arc under me and I went tumbling onto the floorboards. Hook righted himself and threw back his head and started laughing, and I was entranced by the sound of it. I had never heard Hook laugh before and coming from him, it felt so natural, so beautiful. He bent down and offered me his one good hand.

"Need a hand up luv?" He asked, still grinning. I nodded shyly, before reaching up to grasp his hand which was surprisingly warm. My delicate hand fit perfectly into his I noticed, as he gently pulled me to my feet. "That was a sly trick," I mused, feigning annoyance. "That it was luv and I have many more up my sleeve." He said giving me a small pat on the shoulder before retreating to his cabin. I had stared after him, surprised to find that I had every desire to see all of his tricks.

"Darling?"

My attention was brought out of my memories and I slowly shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry Captain are you in need of something? Do the decks need swabbed perhaps?"

"No, I have Smee taking care of that, now come I want to show you something."

He waved his hook at me and I noticed the way the sun glinted on it. I shuddered it still made me nervous. Not noticing my reaction Hook strode over to the wheel of the ship and I reluctantly followed after him.

"Today I teach you how to maneuver a ship in case the need ever arises. Now place both hands on either side of the wheel and grip the knobs tightly."

I did as I was told and felt the rough wood underneath my clenched hands.

"Good, now turn the wheel in the direction you wish for the vessel to go." He prompted next to me.

I took a breath and tried forcing the wheel so hard that my hands started sweating and the wheel became slippery. What was worse was that the wind started picking up and my dark blonde curls started whipping across my face.

"I can't do this! The wheel is too heavy and I can't see!" I exclaimed.

"Easy now Miss Darling, a good pirate deals with complications." Hook whispered next to my ear.

I felt the cold bite of metal as his hook gently pulled the hair away from face as if he was parting a curtain. He tucked it behind my ear and I felt my face heating up involuntary.

Once I could see again I tried turning the wheel, but it slipped through my sweat soaked hands and started spinning. I tried to take control of the spinning wheel but couldn't get a grip.

"Hold on." Hook said as he hurriedly grabbed the wheel from behind, his arms on either side of me.

Once he had the wheel back under control he grinned, flashing pearly whites.

"That love is how you command the Jolly Roger!" He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh as well, and in the process of turning away from the wheel, I bumped directly into Hook, who still stood right behind me.

"I'm sorry" I muttered nervously while I raised my arms to steady myself. I yelped in surprise when he caught my arms in his hand and hook and held them, staring directly into my eyes.

I stared back truly seeing him for the first time and how handsome he really was, with his short cropped brown hair and shadow of a beard.

"Hook?" I said quietly, unsure of what was about to happen.

He slowly dipped his head and his lips were just a breath from mine when he raised his head abruptly at the sound of a cat call.

"Still want to play Captain Hook?" Peter Pan called from up in the sky where he had his hands cupped around his mouth.

Peter turned to the Lost Boy and my brothers who were flanking behind him.

Who is up for another round of steal the Pirate's treasure?"

The group whooped in reply and began flying towards the ship with sling-shots and rock clubs. The pirates around me instantly drew their weapons and ran to meet the oncoming threat shouting curses.

Hook gently pushed me aside as he pulled out his one- handed sword and started sparring with Peter, who had his own small dagger in hand.

I let out a scared squeak when both my arms were grabbed from behind.

"Calm down Wendy we are here to rescue you." Michael said.

"Yeah and fight some evil pirates!" John added

I instantly calmed when I saw it was just my brothers, but found my breath hitching again as we started ascending.

"Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell come here Wendy needs some pixie dust!" John shouted as he and Michael were straining from the weight of me.

Tinkerbell flew over leaving a golden trail in her wake, before she blew some dust on me. Satisfied that I could fly on my own now my brothers released my arms and flew down to participate in the battle once more. I simply floated there while the battle raged on around me, not sure what to do and was surprised when I realized I didn't want Hook hurt. Around fifteen minutes later the Lost Boys sporting bruises, lazily ascended from the ship and waited for Peter to follow.

"Well it looks like we won this time around Hook, but you'll get your chance another day." Peter Pan sneered as he tucked his dagger in his sheath and flew upward to join the others.

I looked down to see Hook holding his hand to his cheek where a gaping slash was, blood seeping through his fingers.

"I'll get you for this Peter Pan!" He yelled, glaring up at the triumphant boy in green.

Peter ignored him and flew over and held out a hand to me. "Come on Wendy it's time to go home."

"Yes Wendy fly away, fly away like you always do!" Hook taunted from down below.

I found myself studying the hurt in Hook's eyes and my own started tearing as I slowly clasped Peter Pan's hand and allowed him to lead me away.

Epilogue…

The Lost Boys danced around the fire, their faces looking wild from the paints, while Peter Pan stood and recounted the tale of today's "victory" to the chief. I blocked him out and merely stared into the flames, my eyes glassy and distant. I felt a hand cup my shoulder and turned my head upward to see Princess Tigerlily looking down at me with concern.

"What troubles you? Why don't you dance and celebrate like the others?" She asked as she waved her arm around to gesture to my friends.

"Because there is nothing to celebrate for something lost," I whispered before closing my eyes to listen to the mermaid's sad song.

Aboard the Jolly Roger…

"Captain are you alright?' Smee asked fidgeting with the red knit cap in his hands nervously.

I didn't answer but continued to stare into the night sky, where Wendy had flown off hours before. I raised my canister and took a swig of rum, swishing it angrily in my mouth. I had seen the hesitation in Wendy's eyes before Pan had led her off, and it was that brief flicker of uncertainty that had given me hope that all was not yet lost. Feeling I had given her enough of a head start I turned away from the helm and tossed my rum to the floor.

"Smee prepare to sail we are going after a different kind of treasure tonight!"

With the order from the captain, the mighty Jolly Roger began sailing towards the campfire far in the distance, beckoned like a moth to a flame.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

6

Another Neverland Part 2

By Kayla Johnson

I lay on the beach of the Native's small island, scooping sand lazily with one hand and releasing it; watching the glistening grains creep through my clenched fingers and shower back to the ground. I still couldn't grasp just how quickly my life had been overturned, like a spilt cup of tea. Just mere hours ago I had been sailing the seas with Hook, before Peter had come and whisked me off my feet quite literally, to the Native's island to celebrate "our" victory over the pirates. I was yanked out of my thoughts when I saw a speck in the sky, growing larger as it approached.

I squinted up at the night sky, tears stinging my eyes from the biting cold wind that sliced across my face. I let out a startled gasp when a ship burst through the dark clouds; the skull on the sail almost taunting at our impending demise.

"Hook…" I whispered to myself shaking my head in denial. I should have known he'd never give up, he was a pirate captain after all. I'd seen the pain of betrayal in his eyes when I had allowed Peter to take my hand; and to anger a pirate was to dig your own grave. I didn't know what I wanted but I felt with all my being that after the hurt I had inflicted on Hook he would want far more than just my heart this time… He would want my blood. I was torn, one part of me wanted nothing more than to sail the seas of Neverland on the arm of the dashing captain, while the other half only desired self-preservation. As of now, with the dark ship looming on the horizon the self-preservation won out. Spinning on my heel I began to warn the others.

"Peter, that dark mass we saw, it's not a storm approaching it's the Jolly Roger! It's Hook!"

Peter's eyes flashed in anger and he threw the Indian cap he had been wearing to the forest floor in a swirl of feathers and bones.

"Pirates just don't know when to call it quits." He grumbled.

Peter began pulling on his brown, deerskin, flats in quick strokes and adjusting his dagger at his belt. I quickly ran to his side and grabbed his arm with both of my hands and pleaded with my eyes.

"Peter please don't do anything rash! Just return whatever treasures you stole and let them be on their way, no blood needs to be shed!"

Peter shook out of my grip with a look of annoyance contorting his face.

"I don't know what Hook did to you while you were aboard his ship, but make no mistake he is the enemy and always will be!"

I flinched and turned my head away, not used to seeing Peter Pan's rage directed at me.

Peter's voice instantly softened when he saw the affect his tone had on me.

"Wendy, don't worry about me I'll be fine."

I raised my head and stared him straight in the eyes, and said in a voice full of conviction.

"It's not you I'm worried about."

Peter just stared at me dumbfounded, and I knew I had struck something he had meant to keep hidden. His heart. He finally opened his mouth to respond.

"I don't know what Hook did to you while you were aboard his ship, but make no mistake he is the enemy and always will be!" Don't worry I'll keep John and Michael safe too. Come on Tink let's go."

Striding past me Peter took a running start before jumping into the air and soaring towards the Jolly Roger. A high pitched whistle echoed in the sky and I knew he was calling the Lost Boys to his side. A bright light appeared in my line of vision and I glanced up to see Tinkerbell hovering above me, her hands on her petite hips. I tried for peace one last time.

"Please Tinkerbell don't let anyone get hurt, even Hook."

She just huffed in reply and ascended after Peter.

I sank to my knees in defeat and stared after them speechless. This was all happening so fast, less than a few hours ago I had been aboard Hook's ship getting close to the captain himself before Peter had quite literally swooped in and whisked me away, and now Hook was here to take back what he believed to be his.

"The pirates are coming aren't they" Asked a voice that sounded like water trickling over rock.

Tigerlily knelt down beside me looking stunning as usual with shining black hair falling past her shoulders in two neat braids, and red painted over her full lips.

"Yes I was a fool to think things would end as soon as the boys retrieved me; part of me wishes they never had."

"Then you wish to go back?" she asked looking at me with curiosity lacing her brown eyes.

"I don't know what I want." I lied. The lie tasted sour in my mouth but I couldn't bring myself to say I wanted the pirate captain knowing he might not want me after the stunt I pulled.

"Take this, maybe what you want is right in front of you." She smiled and held out a clenched hand and I cupped my hands to receive what she was offering. Pixie dust spiraled into my hands and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Tinkerbell may not like you but we are on considerably good terms; now go before the battle ends!"

Pulling me to my feet she helped douse me with the glittering dust, sprinkling it as if it were the herbs she worked with every day. Once I had enough on me, my feet left the ground and I started floating higher until I could barely make out Tigerlily's hand waving farewell. Once in the air I began my trek towards the Jolly Roger, my pale green dress fluttering in the wind. I heard the ship before I saw it, with the shouts and clangs of swords meeting clubs. My feet barely brushed the deck before I was swept into the chaos of battle once again for the second time in one day. It was clear right away that the pirates had been ordered not to harm me by the way they took one look at me before brushing past me to fend off one of the Lost Boys.

I was also taken off guard by the fact that the pirates were scrambling around for weapons; it's like they hadn't expected a fight. I scanned the deck looking for Hook and Peter and saw no sign of either of them but did see Michael and John sitting on the rails of the ship shooting rocks from slingshots down on the pirates. Elbowing past Lost Boys and pirates alike I made my way over to my brothers.

"Wendy we didn't think you were coming! Here we have an extra slingshot for you." Leaning forward John held out a worn slingshot, his young flawless face beaming with excitement.

Snatching the slingshot out of his hands I tossed it aside and gripped either side of his face with my hands.

"No Michael, no more of this I don't want you getting hurt." Turning to John I began to address him.

"And you take Michael back to the hideout. What would mother say if she knew you were putting our little brother in danger?"

Not meeting my eyes John reached out and clasped Michaels's small hand in his.

"Come on Michael, Wendy ruined the fun, besides this was getting boring anyways."

My two brothers began climbing over the side of the ship before letting go and plunging towards the water below.

"And don't forget to wash that ceremonial paint off your faces it's beginning to smear!" I shouted after them.

I went still when I heard Peter's voice from above.

"Geez Hook maybe you should consider polishing your hook for a few days before facing me again."

I whipped my head upwards and saw Hook standing on the lookout post, Peter hovering right by it. Hook too, had no weapon on him and I was utterly convinced that he and the pirates hadn't come with ill intent.k

"Bugger off Pan I have no business with you. Now where is Miss Darling?" He asked in his smooth, velvety voice.

"I won't let you have her!" Lunging forward Peter drew the dagger from its sheath, and instantly had it poised at Hook's throat ready to draw it in a perfect slash.

"No!" My desperate scream pierced the silence that had drawn and all eyes turned towards me, including Peter's whose hand was frozen at Hook's neck.

Hook turned his head as far as the dagger would allow him and gave a satisfied grin when his eyes met mine.

"Miss Darling your timing is remarkable, I will die a fortunate pirate having seen your beauty one last time." He purred.

I cursed my cheeks for flushing and continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Peter please just let him go he didn't come here to hurt anyone." I begged.

"You're right he just came to take you back, but I won't let him have you Wendy."

"He already does." I whispered, looking anywhere but his eyes, not wanting to see the light that would leave them.

The arm that held the dagger to Hook's neck wavered and Peter turned his head away as if he had been slapped and started shaking it back and forth as if in denial.

"He's manipulated you Wendy, you can't care for him. Remember all that he's done! He constantly pursues us, fires at us with cannons, and forces us to walk the plank! He tricked you once before Wendy I won't allow him to do it again." He uttered the words like a promise.

Knowing words wouldn't stop him, I pushed off the deck floor and shot upwards coming between Peter and Hook before the blade could make its blood trek across the pirate captain's neck. Caught off guard the dagger slipped from Peter's grasp and clattered harmlessly to the floor below. Time seemed to stop as I floated in front of Hook, my arms out on either side protectively, like a human barrier. Peter raised his arms as if he were going to push me out of the way, and I was surprised that after a flicker of hesitation he let his arms drop to his sides uselessly. There was a long pause before Peter finally spoke.

"I don't understand Wendy, why?" He asked, confusion masking his face.

"Because I…because I care for him."

I could feel Hook's blue gaze at my neck but I couldn't look at him, not now. Peter just stared at me at a loss for words, his green eyes searching my face

"Then stay here, I'm leaving. Come on boys back to the hideout!"

My mouth gaped in surprise at his harsh reply and I reached for his hand, but he pulled out of it as he started to fly away. Once he was off the ship Peter turned his head to look at me.

"I won't give up on you Wendy, you know you don't belong with him."

"Peter…" I trailed off unsure what to say.

With one last look that almost looked longing Peter flew away, the Lost Boys following right behind their leader.

My heart ached and I began to float down until I collapsed on the deck floor. I don't know how long I stared after them, but I was pulled out of my trance when cool metal lightly rested on my shoulder. I glanced over to see the tip of Hook's hook there, and raised my head to see him standing over me.

"Come on luv up you go," he uttered softly and lowered his hand to help me up.

Once I was on my own two feet, Hook stepped so close there was nowhere to look but him.

"What did I just do?" I moaned.

"I'm not entirely sure luv, but I must thank you for saving my lovely throat; a scar could have ruined my rugged good looks." He chuckled.

I smiled at that. "I don't regret that." I admitted.

"Do you regret what you said luv?" He asked tilting his head so his brown stubble shone in the moonlight.

"No, I meant what I said, I do… care for you." I replied fiddling with a strand of my dark blonde hair nervously.

"Care or love?" He pressed.

"I'm not sure what to call it yet."

"Well we have forever to find out, if you so desire Darling." He said it like a statement, but the question reached his eyes.

I hesitated; _was this what I wanted? I knew Peter and the others both wanted and expected me to return, but when I was with Hook I felt something I had never felt before and I didn't want that feeling to be extinguished just because I was too afraid to act on it. No, now was my chance I wouldn't let the man I had grown to love slip by again, especially now that he had come back for me._

"I don't know Hook, you might have to convince me you want this." I teased.

Hook's grin stretched far, his pearly whites exposed.

"Let's resume where we left off shall we?"

Pulling my face up to his with his one hand, Hook softly claimed my mouth with his, and continued when I didn't move to stop him and pressed back. Once we finally broke off I laid my head against Hook's leather clad chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. Hook wrapped his arms around me, his hook twirling my hair, and his chin rested on my head.

Things were going to change but I was ready to face whatever Peter Pan was surely to bring. Content for the moment I closed my eyes barely hearing Hook's last words before sleep claimed me.

"You're my treasure Darling."

The end for now…


	3. Chapter 3

10

Another Neverland Part 3

By Kayla Johnson

I became aware that Wendy was asleep when she didn't raise her head from where it rested on my chest and I started to hear her breathing begin to take on a shallow hitch that could only be accomplished in sleep. _Poor thing, probably hasn't gotten a wink of shut eye since she returned to the Lost Boy's hideout with Peter Pan._ Not wanting to wake her, I shifted my arms from where they were wrapped around her and gently hoisted her up so I supported both her dangling legs and head. "Best get you to bed luv"; I whispered and began walking towards my cabin, cradling Wendy in my arms as if she were a fragile newborn. The moonlight shone on her flawless face, and her golden curtain of hair swung back and forth as if beckoned by the pull of the moon. She was far more beautiful than any jewel I had ever stolen.

"Captain! Captain, several of our crew are wounded; what should we do?" Yelled Smee as he ran and stopped in front of me, his red knit cap lopsided on his balding head.

"Shush Smee, Miss Darling here is asleep and she needs it after the day she has had!" I hissed quietly adjusting her in my arms careful not to prick her on my hook.

"My apologies captain, but what of the crew?" He stammered nervously sweat beading and falling down his chubby, red face.

"How many are injured Smee?" I asked.

"About half the crew Captain; the Lost Boys were especially viscous tonight;" he replied.

I swore under my breath and glared up into the starless sky. "Very well, we will sail for the nearest port and they can be attended to there. Now let me go put Miss Darling down and don't disturb me further," I ordered making my way to my cabin and pushing the door open with a booted foot. Once I was inside I kicked the door shut behind me and crept over to the bed, sliding Wendy on to the red silk sheets. I stared down at her and a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Sleep well luv." Leaning down I pressed a kiss upon her forehead and straightened myself to leave; when her soft voice halted me in my tracks.

"Hook… thank you," Wendy murmured her eyes still closed.

I nodded my head and then remembered she couldn't see me. "Aye, anything you need luv. Goodnight Darling."

"Wait." The single command slipped through her pouty lips and again I stopped my advance to the door.

"What is it luv?" I asked turning around so my blue eyes were on her.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone;" she begged and patted the empty space on the bed beside her.

I hesitated, not sure if she was fully awake but made my way back over to her when she opened her eyes so she could gaze at me. I climbed onto the bed and laid beside her, and raised my eyebrows in surprise when she reached out to hold on to my hook staring at it with a fascinated intensity.

"Can you tell me the story of how you came to be like this? Peter told once but I suspect his version is much different than yours. He told me you lost it to a crocodile, with a ticking clock in his belly; she laughed and it reminded me of chimes.

"Now that is a load of rubbish;" I chuckled, amused.

"Then tell me the real tale!" She said snuggling closer.

"Very well luv, this pirate captain will test out his storytelling skills, but I hope my weakness at it doesn't change the way you feel about me;" I teased.

"Unless it's a really boring story I think you are safe."

"Very well, where shall I begin?" I began my tale, my slight lilt relaying the story as best as I could recall it. At some point during my storytelling my arm ended up around Wendy's shoulders and she leaned into it, her eyes closing as she listened to my tale. I finished my story and glanced over at Wendy to see that she slumbered once more.

"Well it seems I will have to tell my story again another day when you are fully awake."

I grabbed a canister of rum that was placed on my bed table and drank until sleep began to tug at my eyelids and before I succumbed to it I licked my fingers and reached over to pinch the flame in the lantern, plunging us into darkness.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a large hand covering my mouth, I wanted to scream but the words I heard made me reconsider.

"If you utter a word, your captain companion dies in his sleep wench!" The harsh, gruff voice whispered, his hot breath that reeked of alcohol hitting my face.

"Do you understand? One peep and he's dead!"

I nodded frantically, and the man pulled me off the bed and started dragging me towards the door that led to the deck. _Darn Hook he was probably in a drunken stupor how else could he possibly sleep through this?_ He carefully creaked open the door and slid through, holding me tightly, his hand still over my mouth. Once on the deck, my eyes darted instantly to the large black ship next to ours and I became panicked. _Pirates! There are other pirates besides Hook's in Neverland? What could they possibly want with me? I had nothing of value with me so why were they here?!_

"Hurry you scoundrel, his crew could be back any minute;" a deep voice bellowed from the other ship. The man holding me grunted in irritation and he hurried his pace towards the dark ship.

"Here take her;" he lifted me as if I were merely a sack of potatoes and passed me to another pirate on the other ship. Once I was over he jumped in after me and called towards the head of the ship.

"We have the girl, hurry and set sail;" he ordered. He turned to me and the new man that held me hostage and addressed him. "I'm going to go get the captain, tie her up quickly." He turned on his heel and stomped off to the other end of the ship.

"Why do I always get stuck with the hostages?" The pirate holding my arms behind my back complained.

"Sorry to be a burden;" I snorted and started wiggling against his grip to no avail. He just laughed and hauled me to a wooden pole and pushed me down.

"Sit," He commanded turning to grab some rope that hung from a nearby rung.

When I tried to get to my feet he shoved me back on my bottom.

"Stay," he snapped.

"What am I, a dog?" I retorted, my eyes narrowing in anger.

He ignored me and tied my wrists together behind the pole, and wrapped a piece of cloth around my mouth to muffle my screams of irritation.

Once he was done he stepped back as if admiring his handiwork. "There that should hold you until this whole thing is over and done with."

I tried to ask what that "thing" was but all that came out through the gag was mumbled garble.

"Where's the famous Miss Wendy Darling I've heard so much about? Barked a booming voice.

"Over here Captain," responded the pirate standing in front of me.

My face blanched, and my lips started to quiver as the thundering footsteps of the captain came closer until he was looming over me, grinning down. He was quite imposing with his tall figure and the gnarled black beard that hid half his face. I wish it had covered his eyes, for they frightened me as they were so dark they seemed to be endless pits. The malicious sheen they had to them didn't make them any less terrifying. He reached down and lowered the gag from my mouth so that it hung loosely around my neck.

"Who… who are you? My voice wavered as I spoke.

"My crew knows me as Captain, but you my dear may call me Blackbeard."

My eyed creaked open from a deep sleep and I stretched out my arms on either side of me, the morning sun reflecting off my hook.

"Are you awake luv?" I yawned to Wendy.

When no response came I looked over to see that Wendy's spot on the bed was vacant, the blankets still creased from where her small frame had rested. My tired eyes squinted in confusion; Wendy had fallen asleep in the crook of my arm, surely she would have awoken me when she left. Perhaps I had had a little too much rum last night; when that happened I could sleep through far more. _Or… Peter Pan had stolen her away while I slept._ Panic consumed me and I stumbled to my feet, straightening my disarrayed clothes. Worry made my movements jerky and forceful, and it caused my hook to puncture a hole in my red vest. Annoyed I ripped it out and threw open the door that led to the deck, causing it so slam against the wall creating a cracking sound like that of a lightning strike. My crew looked up from their morning tasks startled, fear clouding their eyes.

"Where is she?! Tell me now before you all walk the plank and become acquainted with the crococile!" I snarled.

"Where is who Captain?" Smee asked timidly.

"Wendy, the only bloody "SHE" on the ship!"

"No one has seen her Captain we all assumed she was with you;" Smee said.

My heart started pounding against my chest, more painful with each thump. "Did anyone see anything suspicious?"

All the heads shook, eyes looking anywhere but at their distraught captain.

"Perhaps it was Peter Pan Captain;" suggested one of the crew.

I turned away and held my chin in thought, "yes that's what I was thinking," I muttered to myself. I lifted my head and addressed my crew; "listen up mates set sail for Pan's camp but this time only I will be entering, I don't want a fight, I just want Wendy."

"Captain are you sure? Maybe bring one of us with you." Smee suggested concern in his beady eyes.

"No I go alone, something tells me Pan will not be expecting that."

"Peter please stop slouching I cannot bear to see you like this, and especially over that bore Wendy Darling!" Tinkerbell's voice washed over me but did nothing to ease the pain inside me. She hovered next to me, hands on her petite hips waiting for me to say something. I had not uttered a word since my return to the hideout; I had simply brushed the fur covering that was my door aside and slumped on my cot for a sleepless night. _What was wrong with Wendy? We were friends, perhaps more and she shot me down for a handsome pirate. I wasn't going to rescue her this time she was where she wanted to be; she would come back to me once she realized her mistake. IF she realized her mistake._

I continued to stare at the chalk drawings that decorated the walls, remembering when Wendy had helped me put them there.

"Peter! Enough is enough you don't need Wendy! You have the Lost Boys, you have Tigerlily, you have me…" Her voice trailed off embarrassed. It was no secret that Tinkerbell had developed feelings for me, but I had never looked at our relationship as anything more than friendship. Also it would never work, she was a tiny pixie after all. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she began to tug at my green sleeve.

"Come on Peter we have a surprise for you so stop moping;" Tinkerbell snapped.

My face brightened instantly. "Is it Wendy? Did Wendy come back?"

Her face flushed beet red and I knew her jealousy was flaming over so I quickly doused it; "never mind Tink go ahead and show me this surprise."

I followed Tinkerbell's golden trail as she led me to our eating area; she got there first and she held open the cloth for me as I entered. I nearly spit when I saw Hook seated at the tree stump that served as our table.

"This is the surprise you had for me Tinkerbell?! I roared hand going for my dagger when I realized I didn't have it on me.

"What are you upset about Peter I thought you like Tigerlily's fish recipe?" Tinkerbell exclaimed once she entered but quickly went still when she saw for herself what I had been upset about. Scared she darted behind me and gripped my shirt tightly.

Hook raised his arms in the air as a sign of no harm intended, and I glared at him my arms crossed.

"Before, you proceed to mar my flawless face, just know that I have come unarmed simply so that I may ask for the return of Wendy." His voice was silky and smooth, but I didn't buy his innocent act for a second.

"You sadistic pirate you know full well that I don't have Wendy, you tricked her away from me and now you're here to flaunt it;" I sneered.

Hook's mouth gaped in surprise but he quickly recovered. "You mean to say Wendy is not here?"

"Of course she isn't, you know that;" I replied coldly.

Hook let out an exasperated breath and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "This isn't good, where could she be?"

I was on Hook in a second my face inches from his, so he was forced to stare into my green eyes.

"Wendy is missing?" I shouted my hands clenching and unclenching.

Hook shoved me away and stood, a look of determination on his face. He pushed past me and continued to walk briskly away.

"Where are you going? I yelled after him.

He glanced over his shoulder, "to another one of my enemies lodgings." With those parting words the pirate captain was gone and I was left pondering.

"You're truly mad if you think keeping me here will lure Hook to you. He doesn't even know where I am!" I argued to Blackbeard who had just revealed his intentions.

"Oh he will come, if there's one thing that angers Hook, it's another stealing his treasure."

"And if he does? What then?" I pounded.

Blackbeard stroked his beard; "I kill him and take over his ship and crew."

"And what of me? Will you dispose of me as well?" I croaked.

"Originally that was the plan but I think I might keep you for myself, you're very pretty." He responded nonchalant.

I shook my head in disgust, "please if that is the case, I beg that you kill me as well."

There was a question that was nagging at me and I summoned the courage to voice it to the looming pirate captain.

"Why now? Why now provoke Hook? This seems to me like a long standing feud."

"Because now is the perfect time dearie! Now Hook has a love of his own that I can take just like he did mine! Plus talk around Neverland is that he is the main pirate to be reckoned with, and we can't have that now can we? It's time for Neverland to remember who they should really fear!" He boomed raising a fist in the air.

"What do you mean he destroyed took your love?" I asked.

Blackbeard's dark eyes took on a look of pain before he shook his head and responded.

"Hook never told you then? Of course he wouldn't, I imagine a killer isn't attractive to a young woman like yourself. Your precious captain is a cold blooded killer my dear;: he taunted.

I waved my head back in forth in denial. "You're lying Hook is a genuine man, something you could never hope to be!" I snarled.

His black eyes flashed and he raised a hand and I turned my head to the side preparing myself for a blow that never came.

"Lay one hand on her and the slower you die Blackbeard;" called a voice all too familiar. I lifted my head to see Hook at the helm of the ship, his sword drawn and at the ready.

"Hook," I cried relief flooding into my voice.

"One moment luv, let me dispatch of this pathetic excuse for a pirate and we will be on our way", he replied his eyes warming when they landed on me.

"Hook I was starting to think you would never come! Initially I thought taking the hand that killed my love would be vengeance enough, but I've come to realize that I should just take yours as well!" Blackbeard seethed withdrawing his own sword from his sheath.

 _So that's how Hook lost his hand, he probably told me in his story last night but I had already drifted into sleep by then._

Hook winced at Blackbeard's words. "I was a different man then Blackbeard, but Wendy has changed me and I won't allow you to take her away from me!"

Both pirates lunged forward swords clashing, and I could barely make out grunts of pain. Hook appeared to be the better swordsman, but Blackbeard was the larger man and he was using it to his advantage by pressing his weight against Hook. The fight seemed to be going on forever before Hook finally dislodged the Blackbeard's sword from his hand, where it plopped into the ocean with a "thunk." Hook leveled the tip of his sword at the other pirate's adam's apple and instructed him to step on the plank. Blackbeard did as he was instructed and stared at Hook, his eyes widened in terror.

"Are you going to slit my throat Hook and right in front of your new love?" Blackbeard taunted trying to feign bravery.

"I would never perform such brutality, but I would like to introduce you to someone that will. Captain may I present the terror of the ocean, the mighty crocodile!" With those words Hook hit the lever that controlled the plank with the hilt of his sword, and Blackbeard plunked into the ocean like a heavy stone. Hook raised an arm and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead off with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Okay mates take care of the rest of Blackbeard's crew!" Hook shouted, and his crew filed over from Hook's ship to restrain Blackbeard's pirates. While they were doing that Hook rushed over to me and severed the rope that bound me with his sword. He helped me up and cupped the back of my head with his good hand while he rained kisses down on top.

"Are you okay luv? Did he hurt you in anyway? He whispered into my hair.

"Besides rope burns on my wrists I'm fine;" I reassured wrapping my arms around him not wanting to let go.

"I won't let anything take you from me Wendy, I care for you too much," he promised

"And I you," standing on my tip toes I planted a kiss on his bristled lips. I drew away when I heard my name being called away and turned my head to find the source of the sound.

Peter floated down from the sky until his feet touched the floor and he had something clenched in his hands. I ran over to him shooting Hook an apologetic look over my shoulder. I grasped one of Peter's hands.

"What is it Peter? What's that in your hand?" I asked gently.

He wouldn't meet my eyes but, he held out the crumpled newspaper that was in his hand.

"I'm sorry Wendy I should have given it to you as soon as I found it on my trip to London, but I knew you would leave me if I did. Hook suggested you were in danger so I knew I had to give it to you should anything happen. I didn't want to have any regrets when it came to you…" He trailed off and began to walk backwards, I have to go Wendy come see me when and if you forgive me." Peter gave me one last grimace of regret before he jumped into the air and soared off into the night.

Curious as to why this paper provoked such a reaction in Peter, I unfolded it quickly, the paper crinkling under my fingers. It was an article from a newspaper, and it had a picture of my parents beaming side by side. It wasn't until I read the headline that my wail pierced the silent night, causing Hook to run to my side just in time to catch me as my legs gave out.

"What's the matter luv?" He asked as he brushed my tears away with his thumb.

"My parents… they're dead!" I sobbed, voice choking with emotion.

Hook's eyes softened in sympathy and he pulled me into his arms as I screamed into his chest. Neverland had given me a world where I could stay young forever, but now I wanted nothing more than to return home, to finally grow up.

The end for now…


	4. Chapter 4

Another Neverland part 4

I barely felt Hook's soft, nimble fingers drawing what were meant to be soothing circles on my back. All I could feel was the dampness of my wet cheek crushed against his chest, and the pain that came with a shattered heart. My parents had succumbed to a deadly fire, never knowing what had become of their children who had been lured to Neverland once more. Beneath my grief I found a new emotion arising…Loathing. I loathed the handsome boy adorned in leaves that matched his glittering green eyes. I loathed myself even more for having allowed myself to have been seduced by his promises of adventures and treasures. If I had known that night when Peter had taken my hand and guided me to the beckoning window that I would never see my parents alive again, I would have accepted my fate of tight corsets and pesky suitors and sent Peter Pan on his way. Hook's angry bellow whisked me from my inner turmoil.

"I will kill Peter Pan for this!" Hook seethed, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. I lifted my face from where it rested on Hook's chest and stared up at him through wet lashes.

"You mustn't, it would make you no better than him," I croaked, my throat raw.

I could tell from the twitch in Hook's jaw that he was not pleased. I reached up and caressed his face knowing that what I was about to say would break the great pirate captain.

"I have to return to London," I whispered, stroking his cheek affectionately with my wavering thumb. Hook snatched my hand and clutched it over his heart, pressing a kiss against my knuckles.

"Please luv don't leave me, I only just got you in my arms again!" He pleaded, his voice hitching in desperation.

I lowered my gaze not able to bear the pained expression of the man I loved.

"I need to do this…I need to see my parents one last time." _Even if I'm only visiting their graves,_ I thought sadly.

"As you wish luv, but you will allow me to accompany you," Hook declared in a voice that was not to be questioned.

"I couldn't ask you to leave your ship and crew behind." I replied shaking my head, my blonde tresses whipping about me.

"Who said anything about leaving my ship behind? The Jolly Roger is going to sail us right through the barrier of Neverland!" Hook exclaimed proudly.

My nose pinched in confusion. "I don't understand, I thought Peter was the only one who could come and go from Neverland as he pleased?"

"I wager he told you that rubbish on the chance that you would leave him; but the truth is luv that anyone that can fly can soar right out of Neverland's gates!" Hook proclaimed, his hook surging forward to mimic the motion of flying right on through.

"And here I thought I always needed to be attached to Peter's arm to leave Neverland," I whispered, my breath billowing like fog around me from the cold night air.

"I apologize for the lies Pan must have told you, but know this for truth luv you will be leaving on no one's arm but my own." Hook crooned possessively, catching my ever rustling hair with his hook and tucking it behind my ear.

"Thank you Hook," I murmured leaning forward to embrace him both in gratitude and for the warmth his leather clad body provided.

I felt him press a firm kiss to the top of my head, his stubble tickling my scalp. "Think nothing of it luv," he whispered before gently releasing me and taking a step back.

"Listen up men," he boomed turning to face his crew. "Set a course for London, we sail now!"

There were murmurs of confusion, and groans that served as complaints.

Hook's coal rimmed eyes narrowed, "We sail immediately," he repeated. "Anyone who refuses this will join Blackbeard and the crocodile for dinner!" He threatened referring to the other pirate captain he had forced off the plank earlier that evening.

The ship became deathly quiet before the crew burst into motion, bustling about the ship preparing it for flight. While the crew went about loosening the sails, I made my way to the helm of the ship, clutching the rough, wooden railing tightly. If I plunged off this ship once it took flight there would be no pixie dust to save me this time.

"Rea-ready to sai-sail Captain!" Smee stuttered, sweat beads rolling down his red, pudgy face.

"Very good Smee," Hook praised. He then raise his hook, so it shone like a beacon in the moonlight, "lift her up men!" He commanded.

With the order from the captain the Jolly Roger ascended from the water, its wooden structure creaking as the large ship took flight. I tried not to glance at the rolling waves beneath us as we got higher in higher. My hands felt clammy and sweaty from fear but I dared not remove my hands from the railing which served as my tether. The only fortunate thing about my fear was that it was momentarily replacing the grief that gripped my heart.

"I didn't take you one to be fearful of heights luv," Hook drawled as he came up behind me, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"With pixie dust you are in control, but here nothing can save you from plummeting to your death." I said waving my hand to gesture to the ship and then when I realized what I had done I quickly latched it back onto the railing.

"You're wrong luv, _I_ will keep you from falling to your death," Hook chuckled, his grip around me becoming tighter as if to prove his point.

I continued on, oblivious to what he had said, my eyes staring into the distance. "Perhaps I should allow myself to fall, for my parents are gone…" I trailed off my voice cracking as a new sob formed in my throat, my anguish bleeding through once more.

I felt myself being whipped around, my face clenched between Hook's hand and hook as he forced me to stare at him through my waterfall eyes. "Do not speak that way ever again Darling, do you hear me?"

The intense glint in his eyes had me giving him the best nod I could manage within his grasp, even as my lips quivered.

He released me with a soft sigh. He walked past me and pointed far into the distance. "Do you see the flickering star luv?"

I brushed away the tears that were obstructing my vision and squinted until I could make out one, bright, star flashing so it stood out among the rest.

"I do," I answered remembering that this star had always been present when I entered and left Neverland in the past.

"That is our map to London, that is how we will leave Neverland," Hook explained.

Peter's words once spoken to me now poured from my lips in a whisper, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning..."

I paced back and forth angrily in front of my group, my deer-skinned flats leaving harsh imprints on the sand floor of our hideout.

"Gang I'm sorry to tell you that Wendy has abandoned us, betrayed us for our mortal enemy Captain Hook!"

There was a collective gasp, and murmurs of both hurt and denial. Tubby Ted seemed to be taking the news the worst, as he wiped at the tears running down his chubby cheeks, with a grimy fist.

"Mother can't leave us, who will tell us stories every night?" He asked using the nickname the Lost Boys had chosen for Wendy, who had served as a mother figure for the orphan boys.

"Yeah, who will tell us stories?" The group mimicked, their protests echoing throughout the cave walls.

"Silence!" I boomed, quieting the discontent that was brewing among the Lost Boys.

"This just proves that we don't need mothers; that we are better off without them. Why do we need stories of adventures, when here in Neverland we are living them?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

I glanced among the small gathering and noticed some nods of agreement. _Good, I was closer to having all of them on my side._ Determined to sway the rest I continued.

"Why would we want a mother when all they do is impose rules?

Do you like being told when to sleep, and what to wear? Do you like being told you _can't_ do something?"

When the boys remained silent I asked again. "Well do you?!"

"No!" The boys shouted in union raising their fists, anger replacing what just moments ago had been sadness.

"Then I expect no moping around, do you hear me? From now on it's just us and unlimited adventures!"

The cave erupted in cheers, as the Lost Boys swung their makeshift weapons above their heads.

"Now get out of here; fly back to the tree house, I will be there soon," I commanded.

Once the boys were nothing more than specks in the sky, the carefree facade I had been wearing slipped away.

Grabbing a stone from the beach floor, I hurled it at the ocean with all my rage behind it, a snarl contorting my face. Gone was the fun-loving, adventurous boy; in his place stood a bitter man with a heart in shambles. I could not stand rejection any longer, the very thought of Wendy in Hook's arms instead of mine caused me to scream into the night. I had saved her from her boring, mundane life and this is how she repaid me?

No, I would not allow her to continue to crush my heart, that had never before felt love. If I was going to live forever, I would do it with Wendy by my side.

The first thing, I glimpsed as we burst through the clouds into London was the the clock tower, its face dull, under the early morning light.

"It's beautiful," Hook whispered, mesmerized at the sight of what I considered to be plain, ordinary London. I studied the place that I had once considered to be home, with its cobbled streets, and smoke that billowed from the chimneys. I failed to see what Hook was beholding.

"It's nothing compared to the beauty of Neverland," I replied.

"Aye luv, while it may not be as visually stunning as Neverland, I find its structures amazing."

I shrugged, they had never interested me, but then I had grown up with them, and Hook was seeing all of this for the first time.

"My house is on that street over there," I directed leaning over the side of the ship to point."

"I see it luv, but how do you propose we reach it? I hardly think we can land the Jolly Roger here in town without causing an uproar."

I hadn't even considered that rather large problem; I had been too distracted by my urgency to reach home. I cupped my chin, eyes downcast, as I began to formulate a plan. After a few moments I had one.

"The river! We can land near the shore there; it should be deserted at this time of year." I then turned and shouted the directions to the river to the crew. They stood rooted, as if unsure whether to follow my orders.

"You heard her men! Now get to it!" Hook growled.

"Yes Captain!" The crew replied, then turned the great vessel in the direction of the river.

"Sorry about that luv, they will know to obey you from now on," Hook apologized.

"It's quite alright, I could never get the Lost Boys to listen to me either," I admitted.

"Well luv, you just have to learn to be more assertive like me," Hook chuckled, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before striding off to bark more orders as if to prove his point.

Soon after we reached the river, the Jolly Roger landed non- too -gently unto its surface, causing a great splash to rise up and then fall on us like an overturned pail of water. I sputtered, as water went down my throat, and blindly tried to part my dripping ringlets of hair from where they covered my eyes.

When I could finally see again I observed that Hook was even less pleased than I was. His black coal liner was smeared and running down his face like dribbled ink. He shook his head like a wet dog, droplets of water flying off.

"Even though I sail out on the water, I still can't stand being wet." Hook admitted.

As I wrung out my hair like one would a towel, I couldn't say I blamed him.

Once I was as dry as I believed I would get, I turned towards the dock.

"Okay I'm ready, I'll be back shortly." I started making my way to get off the ship, when Hook's voice halted me in my tracks.

"You weren't thinking of leaving without me were you?"

I glanced at him from over my shoulder. "This is a visit I need to do alone; please don't try and stop me. I'll be back soon, I swear it." I promised fervently.

Not giving Hook the opportunity to argue, I slipped off the ship and padded across the dock. It would be a short walk to my house, made longer by the ankle-deep snow on the ground.

Quivering hands clutched my cloak tightly around me as trudged through the snow until I reached my house; or what remained of it.

I cupped a hand around my mouth to silence the sob that had made its trek up my throat. Where once a three-story mansion had stood; there was now a pile of charred wood covered in a blanket of ash.

"It's sad isn't it? The Darlings were good people." A voice remarked beside me. Startled I tore my eyes off my former home and turned to see an elderly woman, covered in a black shawl.

"Yes, yes they were," my voice wavered. I couldn't resist the urge to voice what had been tearing away at me.

"Do you...Do you know what caused the fire?"

The woman nodded sadly. "I don't know whether you know this or not, but the Darling's children went missing for a second time a few months prior to the fire. It tore their parents apart, who had experienced this heartbreak once before when they disappeared the first time. I was told that Mrs. Darling would light a candle in the children's room every night hoping that it would guide her wayward children home. Then one night in her grief, she forgot to put the candle out..." The old woman trailed off, but I didn't need to be told what had happened after that.

It was in that moment that I wanted to curl in on myself and scream until my throat bled raw. The woman's words had cast me into shackles constructed of my own guilt.

The woman tilted her crinkled face in my direction, taking in my silence. "Don't be sad child, I'm sure that one day the Darling's children will return and fulfill their late parent's wishes."

I just gave a soft nod in response and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Well good day child," the lady said, before she hobbled away.

I stayed as frozen as the ice that drooped off the surrounding houses, seemingly oblivious to the winter's cold touch. When my feet finally became numb, I decided I would warm them by continuing on to the nearest cemetery, where I assumed my parent's were buried.

When I arrived at the cemetery, I pushed open the rusted gates and slid through, the hem of my gown wiping against the snow in a gentle brush. I moved through the graveyard, as quiet as the spirits that inhabited it. My eyes roamed over countless gravestones, until they finally landed on the pair I had come for.

My parent's tombstones were untouched by mourners, with no flowers to decorate the pale marble. I knelt in front of them, not caring that the snow bled through my gown and soaked my legs. I reached out and ran my frigid fingers, along the cold, contours of each of their graves. Wanting to remember every crack, every chip.

"I love you, I love you so much," I whispered to the graves.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say those exact words to _me_ Wendy?"

Startled, my small frame jumped at the unexpected voice. I whirled around to see Peter, wearing his usual attire and untouched by the cold. I quickly stood and held out a hand to ward him off.

"Stay away from me! I _hate_ you!" I screeched.

Peter just shook his head at me like I was a small child and continued forward. "You don't hate me Wendy, you love me I'm sure of it." His smile was full of delusion.

I backed away behind my parent's tombstones, sickened. "I do not; I might have at one point but then I saw through the mask, to the selfish boy underneath!" I bit out, through gritted teeth.

Peter closed the distance between us in a blur of movement, his lithe form slamming me against a tall tombstone nearby.

"I'm the selfish one?! I took you, _no I saved you_ , from the bore of a life you had here!" Peter boomed, his hot breath caressing my face.

"Peter!" I sobbed. "What has happened? This isn't you!"

Peter gripped my face with one of his strong hands and brought my eyes up to meet his. "You want to know what happened Wendy? You broke my heart! I decorated you with treasures, took you on endless adventures, and all I wanted in return was you!"

Tears trailed down my flushed red cheeks, as I beheld the madness that had overtaken my former friend. Suddenly the anger seemed to drain out of Peter as he studied my tears, and his grip on my face loosened.

"Don't cry Wendy, it's okay I'm here and I will not leave you again, we will be together forever like we were meant to be." He soothed bringing his lips down on mine. Angry, I bit down and prepared to shove him off me, but never got the chance. The nape of Peter's shirt hitched up, as if pulled by an unseen force and he went sprawling into the snow.

Standing where Peter had previously been was a very enraged Hook. "Are you alright luv?"

"I thought I told you not to come!"

"Did you really think I was going to listen?" He grinned.

Before I could reply, Hook spun last second, withdrawing his sword from its sheath on his waist just in time to meet Peter's dagger.

"Get back to the ship Wendy, I will join you shortly!" Hook ordered, raising a booted foot, to push Peter back. It reminded me of the trick I myself had used on him, back when we practiced sword fighting on his ship.

"You're not going anywhere with her!" Peter snarled. He lunged forward his dagger aimed for Hook's throat. Hook blocked, and used his sword to shove Peter off him.

"Wendy leave now!" Hook shouted, never taking his eyes off Peter as they circled each other in a deadly waltz.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Peter began chuckling. "Well isn't that sweet, I can't wait until you speak of me in concern; but first I have to remove the one who has turned you against me!"

With a renewed look of determination Peter came at Hook with everything he had, stabbing and slicing in flurry of movement.

Attack after attack Hook blocked, sweat beading down his head from exertion. I could tell that Hook wasn't putting forth everything he had; he didn't want to have to kill. It was Hook's intent of mercy that cost him. Peter shot forward and swung his dagger in a powerful arc, disarming Hook. Hooks sword landed with a soft "clunk" next to my feet.

Hook raised his arms in the air, a look of helplessness on his face, as Peter leaned forward, his dagger dangerously close to Hook's heart.

"Well this is it, I finally get to kill the the famous Captain Hook, my mortal enemy for so long. But don't worry I'll take care of Wendy."

"Noooooo!" I screamed, scooping the sword from the ground and rushing forward, just in time to pierce Peter's chest with its tip.

Peter lost his grip on the dagger as he stumbled back, collapsing to the ground, his blood painting the snow crimson, red. I dropped the sword like it was scalding hot and clutched my hands to my chest.

I stood there shaking, as Hook picked up his fallen sword and walked over to Peter, pushing its tip to Peter's chest.

"She missed your heart, but if you follow us I can assure you _I_ won't. You are to remain here, travel the world if you'd like but if I see you in Neverland ever again I will finish you." Hook promised.

Peter didn't respond, as he glared up at Hook. Hook shot Peter one more threatening look before he held out an arm for me.

"Come luv, we are leaving this place."

I took Hook's arm sparing one last goodbye glance at both my parents and Peter Pan. As we left the graveyard I swear I could hear Peter screaming my name.

Epilogue...

Years had passed since that day Hook and I returned from London. Upon our return I had had the painstaking task of visiting the Lost Boys and telling them that Peter Pan would never be coming back to Neverland; something that Tinkerbell did not take too well. I held my brothers as they cried over our parent's deaths; something that Peter had kept from them as well. In the end they decided to stay with the Lost Boys rather than join me on Hook's ship. Months later, Hook called me into his cabin, got down on his knee and asked me if I would marry him. I had nodded over and over, tears of joy running down my face, as he slipped the most beautiful diamond ring onto my finger. Weeks later we married here on the ship. The Lost Boy's and the crew were both in attendance as Hook and I sealed our love with a kiss.

Now two years later I stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger, as I often did watching the scenery as we sailed by it.

Hook came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him. I smiled, and leaned back closing my eyes as I listened to the ocean's crashing waves. I rested my hands against my stomach and gave a surprised gasp when I felt the smallest of swells.

The End...

Stayed tuned for my next series Another Wonderland!

I lay in the snow, unable to move; not from the wound to chest, but rather due to the agony in my heart.

"Wendy please come back! I screamed, angry tears, trailing off my reddened cheeks, and plopping into the snow to melt it with its hot touch.

I turned my head to see that my plea had not halted her retreating steps. The last thing I glimpsed before she disappeared through the cemetery gates, was her curtain of gold hair, draping down the back of her dark cloak, and Hook wrapping his arm around her dainty frame.

This caused me to become further enraged, and I repeated her name over and over in a desperate cry. Eventually the crunch of her footsteps on the snow faded and I knew I was alone, except for the dead that lie buried around me. I wanted nothing more than to pursue them, but my injury rendered me useless. Hook's threat would not keep me from returning to Neverland. I had every intention to, but for now I would tend to my wounds. Once I was ready I would make my grand return to Neverland and reclaim my title and leadership amongst the Lost Boys, as well as the woman who belonged to me...

After I had stumbled to a hospital to receive care for my injuries; I found that leaving London was going to be harder than I initially thought. I soon became something of a local celebrity as everyone soon heard talk of the strangely dressed boy, who was spouting imaginative tales of another world called Neverland. My new fame led to wealth and my wealth led to a beautiful estate in London. Before I knew it, three years had flown by, and for all my new found riches I was without what I desired most.

I was hardly a child anymore; with my tall, thick build and chiseled face. Where I had once dressed in leaves and deer skins, I now wore the tailored suit that was expected of all noble men in London society. I now sat before a roasting fire, staring into it with a hardened gaze, my green eyes shimmering like emeralds.

"Excuse me sir, but there's someone at the door for you. She said she's an old friend," a small voice piped up.

The blood in my veins quickened and I felt instant warmth. _Could it be Wendy? Had she finally come to me after all this time?_

"Let her in now!" I ordered impatiently, fixing the bow at my neck and straightening my jacket.

"Ye-Yes sir!" The maid quivered out, then quickly turned on her heel.

I felt a smug smile pull at the corners of my lips as I stood and imagined my long, lost love arriving in the doorway. Moments later my visitor stood before me; my smile faltered, but did not drop completely.

"Tink!" I greeted, holding out my arms to my most faithful companion.

Her narrow face scrunched in confusion, as she studied me. "Peter is that really you?" She asked, the hope in her voice evident.

"Really Tink? I've grown a bit taller and you don't recognize me?" I teased.

"Oh Peter, how I've missed you!" She cried, blinking away tears of joy as she threw herself into my arms. She hugged me fiercely, before she took a step back and stared into my eyes.

"Peter what happened to you? All we were told was that you would not be returning to Neverland, by Hook and that witch, Wendy Darling.

My expression hardened at her referral to Wendy, but I decided to excuse it for now.

I took a deep breath and filled her in on that unfortunate day in the cemetery and Hook's threat, as well as my adaption into London society.

"Tell me Tink, how did you find me and how do you appear human?"

"It wasn't hard to find you once I found out you were here in London; everyone seems to know you," she explained.

"And as for my appearance, there's nothing a little pixie dust can't do.

I shook my head and gave a slight chuckle. "Oh Tink, you never fail to amuse me. Now tell me what has become of the Lost Boys?"

"They haven't been on many adventures; they have a had somewhat of a truce with the pirates, ever since Hook and Wendy married."

"Hook and Wendy married?!" I exclaimed, losing the calm I had but moments ago.

She flinched at my tone and nodded hesitantly; " yes, they married almost two years ago. Wendy has also had a child." She added gently, hoping to prevent another outburst.

I stumbled back a step as if I had been struck, and perhaps I had. Everything I had envisioned for Wendy and I, she had already done, but with another man. In that moment, I hated Hook more than I ever had before. _How dare he marry the woman that was mine! How dare he have a child with her!_

I clenched my fists, deterred, but by no means undetermined. It would be harder to win Wendy back now, but I has always loved a challenge.

"Peter...?" Tink asked nervously, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"I apologize for scaring you, that was just news I wasn't prepared to hear," I admitted.

"So I take it you are still in love with her?" Tink sniffed.

I didn't deny it and, that was answer enough.

Tink sighed loudly and slapped both hands against her sides in frustration. "Let her go Peter! She is nothing!"

Angered I rushed forward until I was almost nose to nose with her. "I _love_ her, thus I will never let her go. Although I know exactly why you wish I would," I sneered, referring to her own feelings for me.

Tink lowered her gaze, and a tear trickled out of the corner of her eye.

"Please Peter," she begged. "Just return to Neverland, to the Lost Boys and let us be a family again."

"Oh I have every intention of returning Tink, don't ever doubt that."

I turned from her and stared back into the fire, whispering gently;"I'm coming back Wendy, be ready for me..."


	5. Chapter 5

32

Another Neverland part 5

Kayla Johnson

11 months earlier...

I sat at the end of my bed, wringing my hands, as I contemplated how I was going to deliver the news to Hook. My teeth dragged against the bottom of my lip, as I studied the slight bulge in my stomach in thought. I heard the door to our cabin swing open, and Hook slipped through and I could hear the laughter from the crew out on the deck.

"I'll be back men shortly men!" Hook called over his shoulder as he kicked the door shut with a booted foot. He turned to me, a devilish smile playing at his lips. He looked as handsome as always with his stunning blue eyes, shaggy dark hair, and a shadow of stubble surrounding his brilliant white teeth.

"You wanted to see me luv?" He purred, sauntering over to press a firm, but gentle kiss to my lips.

I broke off the kiss and leaned back so I could look directly into his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said, taking a deep breath to prepare myself.

"You don't have to hesitate luv, I can bear whatever it is you have to say," he reassured in his smooth lilt.

After a delayed pause, I let the words pour through my lips; "I'm with child."

Hook's smile dropped, and the room grew silent.

"I'm sorry, I know how unexpected this must-" Before I could finish Hook swooped me off the bed and spun me around, as my night gown billowed around us.

"You do not know how long I have wanted to be a father," Hook breathed out in an elated whisper.

"So, this pleases you?" I asked, slinking my arms around his neck.

"Very much so," he growled, claiming my mouth with his. When he finally pulled away, he looked towards the door.

"We must tell the crew!" He exclaimed, setting me down on my feet and pulling me towards the door to the deck.

"You're not one to dally now are you?" I teased.

"Now, where is the fun in that?" He grinned back.

Hook threw open the door and led me onto the deck.

"Men, may I have your attention!" He bellowed out. Most of the men halted in their tasks and turned around to face their captain. When a few continued to mop and work at the sails, Hook raised his voice.

"That wasn't a request men!" At the severity in Hook's tone, the rest of the crew turned to attention, and I could hear a series of thumps as their mops fell to the ground.

"Now, that I have your undivided attention, I would like to announce that there will be a new member joining our crew!"

Murmurs erupted within the crew, as their eyes scanned around the ship.

Hook pulled me forward. "My wife, the lovely Wendy Darling, is with child! I'm going to be a father!" He cried.

The crew raised their hands and cheers filled the air.

"We must celebrate!" Suggested Smee, pushing through the crowd to stand before us.

"Aye, and we will! Pull into the nearest port men, there will be rum for all!" Hook declared raising his hook.

Once the men had dispersed to prepare the ship to set sail, Hook leaned in and nuzzled my neck.

"Of course there will be no rum for you luv," he chuckled.

My nose pinched in distaste, "you say that as if it's tragic, I could never stand the stuff."

Present...

 _My bare feet are a whisper against the snow, as I tread through the cemetery. I hardly feel the pin pricks of needles stabbing at my feet from the cold; hardly notice the cloud of my warm breath, escaping from my lips. I haven't the slightest idea where I am going, only that I am being drawn forward by an unseen force. I come to a sudden halt among the tombstones, and I kneel down to trace my fingertips along the outline of a print in the snow. I raise my fingers to my face, and my lips begin to tremble when I notice they are coated in blood. I know in this instant where I am; this is where I left Peter Pan, alone and wounded in the cold._

 _"I never wanted things to end as they did," I whispered, my voice a silent croak._

 _The scene around me changes and I'm standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, staring at figure at the helm. His back is to me, and I can hardly make out his broad figure, and dark red hair, under the light of the moon._

 _I move towards the unknown figure, a hesitant drag to my steps, until I'm close enough to touch him._

 _"Who are you?" I demand, my voice ringing out in the quiet night._

 _The man turns around slowly, as if reveling in the taste of my fear and uncertainty._

 _I recognize the face, it's older and harder, but I could never forget it. My eyes fall to the bundle cradled in his strong arms._

 _"He has my eyes, Wendy." Peter smiles, bringing his green gaze up from the baby._

 _I open my mouth to scream..._

I bolt awake; a shaking hand gripping onto my pounding chest. My breaths are frantic as I hastily rub my hand across my forehead catching stray beads of sweat.

"It was just a dream," I breathed, reassuringly to myself. I laid a hand out beside me hoping I hadn't woken Hook with my outburst. My hand sunk into the mattress, and I realized he must already be awake and with the crew. I threw the covers off me, slipped out of bed, and padded over to the cradle in the corner of the cabin.

"Are you awake too, my love?" I crooned, bending down to peer inside the cradle.

When I saw nothing but disturbed blankets, I turned on my heel and strode out the door leading to the deck, not caring I only wore a thin nightgown.

"Hook, where is our son?!" I bellowed, ignoring the snickers that arose from the crew due to my attire.

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open when they landed on Hook at the helm of the ship. Hook held our son with one arm, while the baby sucked on the hook of his other.

I rushed forward and snatched the baby from Hook's arms.

"Are you mad?! Allowing our son to suck on your hook?" I exclaimed.

At my angry tone, Vincent erupted into a blood curdling wail, his tiny hands clenching into fists.

"Oh luv, why did you have to go and make him cry?" Hook tsked, shaking his head.

"He could have poked his eye out!" I scolded, rocking Vincent in my arms in an attempt to cease his cries.

"Well if he had, we have eye patches aplenty on this ship," Hook chuckled, but broke off when he saw my stern expression.

 _"_ I was only teasing luv, I would never allow any harm to come to our son!" Hook threw his arms up, exasperated.

"Well I'm not in the mood for your jests!" I huffed, turning away and carrying Vincent back to our cabin. I heard Hook's boots clicking after me as he followed. He closed the door after me and dragged me down to sit beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong luv? There is clearly something eating at you."

I glanced down into Vincent's startling blue eyes that mirrored his father's and gave a small smile as I clutched him closer.

"You'll think me mad if I told you," I answered Hook.

"Try me," Hook replied.

I took a deep breath. "I had a dream last night, a nightmare really. I was in the cemetery where we left Peter, only he wasn't there." I paused when I felt Hook stiffen beside me at the mention of his mortal enemy.

"Go on, luv," Hook pressed gently.

"The scene changed, and then I was on the deck of the ship and I saw a man standing at the helm."

I shifted so I could look into Hook's eyes as I told the next part.

"He looked like Peter, only he was taller...older. He was cradling Vincent in his arms."

I gulped. "Then he looked up with an evil grin on his face and told me that Vincent had his eyes, and that's where it ended."

I gave a small laugh, "I'm foolish for letting a dream bother me so."

When Hook made no response, I glanced over to see a muscle twitching in his jaw, and his kohl-rimmed eyes were narrowed.

"Hook? I asked.

He shook his head suddenly and turned to look at me. "Sorry luv, I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Yes, it was only a nightmare, but if I ever see Pan again I will kill him a thousand times over for disturbing your sleeping hours as well."

"I don't believe we will see him again; it's been years," I reassured.

"Aye," Hook grumbled, "he's probably rotting in the poor streets of London. Promise me you will dismiss this nightmare as just that; a nightmare." Hook pleaded.

"I can think of a few ways to forget it," I whispered, teasingly moving my lips closer to Hook's.

"I like your way of thinking Darling," Hook rumbled, snatching my lips in a passionate kiss, his hand grasping and twirling in the depths of my hair. A small cry interrupted our moment, and we both glanced down at the infant sitting between us; his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"Aye lad, there's plenty to go around," Hook laughed, bending down to press a loving kiss to his son's soft head.

"Can I ask you to promise me one more thing Darling?" Hook asked, raising his head.

"What's that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"If you are going to come on deck, make sure you are adjourned in more than just your flimsy nightgown; you nearly gave Smee a heart attack. Besides, only I should get the pleasure," Hook smiled, before claiming my lips in another deep kiss.

 _He's never going to change, never going to stop in his ruthless pursuit of the Darling girl,_ I thought to myself as I flew beside Peter over the clock tower in London.

The hands on the clock struck midnight, and an ominous clang filled the air, signaling the change of the hour, or perhaps a warning of Peter Pan's return.

"Did you hear me Tink?" Peter asked.

I blinked and shook my head, pulling myself back to reality. "I'm sorry could you repeat what you said?" I asked in a timid voice, hoping not to cause him to spout in anger.

He huffed in annoyance; "I said we are heading to our camp with the Lost Boys before anywhere else."

I nodded, but when I realized he probably could not see me, I added a solemn, "very well."

Pleased by my response, he grinned and put on a burst of speed, shooting forward like a shooting star, arms pinned to his sides.

 _Well he certainly hasn't forgotten how to fly_. Not wanting to fall behind, I gave my wings a good flex and fluttered after him. I gazed at Peter longingly as we flew the rest of the way to Neverland; only looking away to dodge oncoming clouds and birds that were flying much too high.

The end of our flight was marked by Peter's childish whoop of joy, when his eyes landed on the lush greenery and sparkling waters of Neverland.

"You don't know how nice it is to breathe in this pure air, after having been forced to chug the smoke and soil that was London's streets." Peter commented, taking a deep gulp of air for good measure.

"Yes, I do not understand how the Darling siblings bore through it," I replied. I knew instantly that it had been a mistake to bring up the Darlings, as his green eyes turned to narrow slits and his voice hardened.

"Let's hurry to the hideout," he said flatly. His eyes were no longer focused on the beauty that was Neverland, but rather the allure of an unfinished quest. I dragged along after him, and at some point during our trek, the magic that made me human size faded and I became small once more. Peter's feet hit the cool sand of our island softly, while I hovered near his shoulder. I almost laughed aloud at how strange it looked to have Peter dressed in the richest clothes of London society, walking towards the giant tree house that served as our home.

"Come on Tink, don't fall behind," Peter called over his shoulder, as he shrugged out of his tail coat and discarded it in the sand, like he was throwing away his old life.

We walked in a spiral up the platforms of the tree, until we reached the highest room, which was loud with the clangs of make-shift weapons being swung, and boyish howls of laughter.

My nose wrinkled as we entered, as the ripe smell of sweat and dirt wafted over me. The room instantly grew silent upon our arrival, save for a few wandering whispers.

I flew to the center of the room and the light that illuminated from my skin served as a beacon to direct all the eyes to me.

"Everyone Peter has come home!" I announced.

All the eyes that were on me shifted to land on the young man who emerged from the shadows to stand next to me.

"Hey, gang," Peter nodded towards the crowd.

"He kinda looks like Peter, but he's too old and is wearing weird clothes," argued Cubby, his pudgy face scrunched in concentration.

"Besides Hook and Wendy told us Peter was dead," added Rabbit.

Peter pushed past me and glowered at the group of Lost Boys.

"What do you expect gang, I was in London for three years, where time is not at a stand still as it is here. You took Hook's word?" He snorted in disgust.

The Lost Boys lowered their gazes at Peter's scolding tone, and kicked their feet at nothing.

"Yes, I know I have been gone for a long time, but I never once stopped thinking of Neverland; this is my home!" He continued, raising up his arms in a grand gesture.

"So, Tink tells me that you are friends with Hook now," Peter said, lowering his arms to clasp behind his back, and began to stroll casually around the room, but never taking his eyes off the group.

"We aren't exactly friends, but we no longer fight anymore," Rabbit said timidly.

"And how long do you expect this 'truce' to last? Once Hook wants something that we have he will come and invade our island to take it; he is a pirate after all."

"No, I don't believe he will," came a voice from the back of the room. The group shifted as a tall, lean boy pushed his way through to face Pan.

"Well, hello John, looking intelligent as always," Peter complimented with a forced smile.

John pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger, as he always did when he was uncomfortable.

"Hook won't turn on us," John said firmly, his jaw jutting out.

"And why is that?" Peter asked, the corners of his mouth tilting up in amusement as if John was an entertaining child.

"Hook, has everything he wants. He has countless treasures, his enemy is gone, and he has _Wendy_. John said his sister's name in a gloating tone, knowing that would anger Pan above all else.

I saw the muscles in Peter's jaw twitch, and I opened my mouth to warn John, but I was too late. Swinging his arm in a cruel arc, Peter rammed his fist right into John's face. John crumpled backward, his black top hat falling to the floor, where the rim caused it to roll away. The Lost Boys moved to catch John, helping him to stand. Once John was on his feet, he shrugged off the hands of his friends and glared at Peter. He looked truly terrifying with, a cracked lens and crimson blood smeared like the Native's paint on his face.

"I know why you're here Pan, and it's not to reunite with the Lost Boys; you want to finish this feud with Hook. A lot has changed since your reign here Pan, and among those changes was, that I took up the mantle of leadership amongst the Lost Boys. We are here to enjoy everlasting childhood, not to help you in your selfish schemes to win my sister. You are welcome to live here peacefully but you will receive no aid from us in your personal battles," John finished in a huff.

I watched as Peter clenched his hands so tightly, I feared he might break his knuckles. After a moment of tense anticipation, he released his hands and strode out of the room, the bear pelt door swishing behind him as he exited.

The Lost Boys released a huff of relief, and then the room erupted into nervous whispers.

Unsure what to do, I glanced over at John and he just shook his head sadly as if to say "why did you bring him here?" He turned away to comfort his little brother Michael who was sobbing around the teddy bear arm he was sucking on. I glanced regretfully at the group one last time before I followed out after Peter. I found him sitting by the ocean, tossing seashells so fiercely that they shattered on impact when they hit the water.

I approached him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised when he didn't break his stern gaze from the water.

"Did you see how they looked at me Tink?" He asked in a shaky voice, as an angry tear blossomed and trickled from his eye.

"They looked at me as if I was a stranger...As if I was a monster!" He bit out, before I could respond.

I took my hand off his quivering shoulder and lowered my gaze.

"We just want the old Peter Pan back; the one who swam with us at Mermaid Lagoon, or danced with us around the fire with the Natives. Where is the _real_ Peter Pan?"

Peter pushed to his feet abruptly and got in my face.

"You want to know where he is? He's dead Tink! That carefree boy is gone; you want the real Peter Pan, well here he is!" He shouted, holding out his arms.

I shook my head in denial. "I don't believe that. You just need to let go of this anger and obsession that is brewing inside you."

Peter lowered his arms and his eyes lost some of their heat.

"So, you won't help finish this?" He asked coolly.

"It's already over Peter, you just can't accept it," I responded sadly.

His jaw clenched and he turned and gave me his back. "Then I have nothing more to say to you, you're dismissed," he said curtly.

I stared at his broad back a moment longer before I launched myself into the night sky, knowing in my head what I must do, but knowing in my heart it would be the hardest thing I had ever done.

I was woken by a faint light shining through my eyelids and the lightest of taps on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I glimpsed none other than Tinkerbell. I opened my mouth to speak but she held a finger to her lips and shook her head. I nodded and turned my head where it rested on the pillow to see that Hook still slept soundly beside me, the heat from his bare chest rising off him. I gently untangled myself from his arms, holding my breath as I did so.

Tinkerbell clearly wanted to speak only to me and Hook still wasn't particularly fond of her considering the way she had treated me in the past. Once I was out of the bed I waved my arm for Tinkerbell to follow me outside to the deck. Once we were out of the cabin I turned my attention to Tinkerbell; crossing my arms to try and fend myself from the cold night air.

"So, Tinkerbell what brought you to my bedroom at such a lovely hour?"

She tilted her head up and sniffed, like being here was the last place in Neverland she would would ever want to be.

"I know we are not friends but I had to come and warn you, and provide you with the means to save yourself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wiggling my toes to get some warmth back in them.

"Peter; he's back and he's more determined than ever to kill Hook and steal you."

I instantly got chills, but not from the cold this time. "That can't be, he's dead, I killed him." I whispered with remorse at my heinous action.

She shook her head. "I assure you he's alive, he's been living in London for the past three years. I found him and brought him back here," she finished unable to meet my eyes when she said the last part.

I clenched my fists and my blue eyes became narrow slits. "If what you say is true, then why did you bring him back here?! You know how dangerous he is!" I hissed through my teeth.

"I had hoped he had changed in that time. I brought him back for the same reason Hook always came back for you." She answered, her bottom lip trembling.

"You love him..." I whispered. I had always suspected that there was something more to her and Pan's relationship, or at least on Tinkerbell's end. I had never seriously considered it though, not seeing how it would work given that she was a pixie and him a human.

Her face flushed a deep red, as the blood stormed to her cheeks. "I'm not here to discuss my feelings."

That served as answer enough to my question, and not wanting to press it I nodded.

"So, what is Peter planning?" I asked coldly, feeling sick evening uttering his name.

She rolled her eyes; "isn't it obvious? He's going to come here, kill Hook and take you."

"I know that," I shot back. "But when is he coming, and are the Lost Boys aiding him?"

She shook her head. "No, the Lost Boys are loyal to your brother now and are not going to help Peter with his self-destructive mission. As for when he is coming, I expect as soon as the sun rises in the morning. He's tired from our travel back from London, and will most likely want to rest before launching his attack."

I clutched my stomach with a clawed hand, feeling as if it might drop out of me.

"You said you had a plan to stop him, what is it? And Tinkerbell I don't think I have it in me to kill him; it nearly crushed me when I thought I had before."

Tinkerbell crossed her arms. "Luckily for you, this plan was devised with the intention that Peter be spared." She paused before continuing, taking a deep breath. "There is a sword that if used to pierce the heart of the victim will cause them to lose all memories as to why they were fighting in the first place."

My brow scrunched in confusion. "Well I would imagine so! A sword to the heart would kill them; they would have no memories because they would be dead!"

"This is no ordinary sword Wendy; this one was made only for the purpose of erasing memories."

"What happens if you strike somewhere else, besides the heart?" I asked, trying to get a sliver of understanding.

"It will leave cuts nothing more. No limbs will be lopped off;" she said pleasantly like she was discussing the latest fashion in dresses.

"How do you even know of this blade, and where can it be found?"

"It was forged by pixies long ago, which was intended to be gifted to their enemies in an attempt to make peace. Of course the pixies wouldn't gift their enemies with a deadly weapon, so they charmed it to be nonfatal and added a memory loss charm instead. Unfortunately, before they could give it to their enemy as a token of peace, it was stolen by mermaid's who used their seductive singing voices to lure the pixies delivering the sword into the sea where they drowned and the mermaids snatched the sword;" Tinkerbell finished.

"So, the sword is somewhere in mermaid lagoon I'm assuming?"

She nodded. "Correct, there is at the bottom of the lagoon where the sword is said to be hidden, but be warned the mermaids that guard it aren't like the ones you have befriended, they will kill you without hesitation." She warned solemnly.

I uncrossed my arms and gestured at her with one. "And, why must I be the one to go? How do I know this isn't another attempt on your part to kill me?"

"I can't exactly carry a sword by myself and my magic is drained at the moment; I used a great deal of it to maintain my human form in London. As for killing you, wouldn't I have done it long before now if that had been my intention?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly, reluctantly agreeing with her logic. "There is one problem though; how will I be able to retrieve the sword without drowning?"

"With this." Reaching into a pocket in her dress, she withdrew what looked to be a blue, leafy patch.

My prediction was was quickly proven right when she continued.

"This is leaf is called the 'mermaid's tear,' and grants the wearer the temporary ability to breathe under water. You must hurry though because it will last an hour at most, before the leaf shrivels. Now, come we have wasted enough time and must still fly to Mermaid Lagoon."

"Wait, what about Hook? He will raise Hell when he awakes to find me gone."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. "You cannot tell him what you plan to do or he will stop you, but once I take you to Mermaid Lagoon, I will return here to explain everything to him. Now, we are leaving, no more delays.

Without waiting for me to respond, Tink reached into her pocket once more and threw a handful of glittering pixie dust at me. I opened my arms wide and allowed my body to catch the sands as they sprinkled down on me. Once I was coated enough that my feet left the ground, Tinkerbell and I shot off into the night sky. My movements were a little clumsy and uneven at first, as I hadn't flown for a long time. Tinkerbell glanced over and smirked at my wobbly attempts at flying, and I returned her gaze with a glare. I have a huff of determination and righted myself until I was flying almost as smoothly as her.

We flew in silence until we spotted the glimmering pool that was Mermaid Lagoon, and heard the splashes and laughter of the mermaids that inhabited it. We landed on a large rock the hung above the lagoon.

"This is where I will leave you. To use the leaf, just place it over your mouth and it will suction on, and you should be able to talk under water as well despite your mouth being covered."

Tinkerbell turned to leave but I halted her. "Wait, could you...Could you please tell Hook that I will be alright, and to keep our son safe?"

Tinkerbell was silent for a moment and I feared that she would brush off my request as if it were pixie dust, when finally she responded. "Of course."

She then spiraled up into the sky, a golden trail following behind her, and she looked like a shooting star that was shooting the wrong way.

When her light had faded, I turned my attention to the edge of the rock and proceeded towards it, my bare feet a whisper against the cool stone. I grabbed the mermaid's tear and placed it over my lips, gasping when I felt tiny pin pricks as it latched on. I stood at the tip of the rock, my toes curled around the edge as I prepared to jump. I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to plummet off the edge.

I shifted in the bed, as it groaned beneath me from the movement. I realized, half-asleep as I was, that my arms were now empty. With my eyes still closed, I moved my hand around the mattress hoping to latch onto Wendy and pull her back into my arms. When my pats landed on nothing but blankets my dreary eyes shot open and darted around the room. When I saw no sign of her, I threw the satin sheets off me and climbed out of bed. Once I was on my feet I wavered a bit and blinked a few times to gather myself.

"Aye, that bloody rum before bed is going to kill me one of these days," I grumbled, wiping a hand down my face.

I grabbed my hook from where it hung on a nearby coat rack, and screwed it on my wrist with an angry twist.

"What have you gone and done now Darling?" I whispered to myself, as I dawned the rest of my usual attire; which included a vest, sturdy boots, and a black overcoat that hung past my knees.

I strode over to the crib and peered inside, and let out a swoosh of relief when I saw that my son still slept soundly inside it. Not wanting to wake him, I bent down and lightly pressed my lips to his head. I straightened, turned on my heel, and strode out to the deck. When I saw that it was deserted save for a faint light towards the helm, I began to panic. Wendy never went below deck, for that was the crew's sleeping quarters. No, if she was here she would have been in our cabin or on the deck. I squinted at the light and moved towards it, my boots creaking against the wooden floorboards. When I saw who hovered at the helm my lips seared upwards in a snarl.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing aboard my ship, and where is my wife?!"

The damn pixie just threw back her head and laughed; the sound of it like chimes clanging in the wind.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" She teased, still grinning.

"We were _never_ friends," I gritted out darkly. "Now, tell me where she is!"

Her green eyes narrowed at me. "I don't understand what Wendy sees in you. As for Wendy she is off preparing for the final battle with Peter."

I heard my blood drumming in my ears at the mention of my former enemy.

"Pan's dead, you know that as well as I."

"He isn't I'm afraid, and he's back here in Neverland planning to attack come morning.

"Why should I believe you?" I snapped, leaning forward threateningly.

She shrugged her petite shoulders. "Believe me or not, it doesn't matter to me. I just came here to deliver a message; Wendy says not to come after her and to take care of her son."

"Why does that sound like a goodbye? Tell me where she is!" I boomed.

She waved me off with a swipe of a hand. "enough with the dramatics, she should survive.

Her emotionless voice regarding my wife's safety enraged me. In one quick swipe, I had pulled my sword out of it's sheath and leveled the tip at her neck.

"Don't think of flying away, because I can end you before you can bat a wing," I threatened.

I knew inside that I would never harm her; although I might have back when I was a different man, back before Wendy changed me. I was relying on the pixie's old fear of the man I once was to work to my advantage now.

She tried to look defiant, but the large gulp of her throat tore through her brave facade. "She's at Mermaid's Lagoon okay?! She went to retrieve a sword that could stop Peter without killing him.

My eyes narrowed in recognition. "You speak of the Forgotten Blade?" I asked.

She nodded, careful not to prick herself on the blade that still rested at he neck.

I had heard of the blade before, I had even hunted for it myself but could never find a way to retrieve it from the Lagoon without drowning.

"She will drown!" I cried out moving the blade from her neck and nearly dropping it from the rapid shaking of my hands.

"Do you think me an idiot? I gave her a Mermaid's Tear." Tinkerbell huffed at me.

"And what the bloody Hell is a Mermaid's Tear?" I sneered.

"It's a leaf grown from a rare tree, that grants the user the ability to breathe underwater for a short period of time," she replied.

I pointed a finger at her while I spoke my next words; "If anything has happened to Wendy, no place in Neverland will protect you from my wrath!"

"Good to know," she said snidely before taking to the sky and disappearing from sight.

Once she was gone I strode to the large bell that rested by the wheel of the ship and grabbed the rope hanging from it and rung it over and over, the booming clangs waking the sleeping crew below deck. The clanging was soon replaced by the grumbles of a crew that had been awoken from their drunken stupors.

"Quit your grumbling men, we are headed to Mermaid Lagoon!"

Smee stepped forward timidly, his night cap hanging lop-sided on his balding head. "Migh-might I-I be able to ask why captain?" He stuttered

I smiled a charming smile and turned my attention to the crowd gathered around me.

"I'm so glad you asked Smee; my wife has run off to retrieve the Forgotten Blade.

This caused murmurs to erupt the within the gathered pirates.

I raised my voice to be heard. "She is getting the blade to defeat Peter Pan, who is alive and has returned to Neverland to reap his revenge!"

This caused another round of murmurs, which I promptly hushed with a hardened glare.

"We do not have time to gossip like a bunch of drunken barmaids; we must go! Pan will be here come dawn, and we must get to Wendy before then. Prepare to sail men!" I shouted.

The weary men burst into motion and soon the Jolly Roger had taken to the skies.

As I steered the great vessel, I ground my teeth in irritation, that Wendy had thrown herself headfirst into danger once again. The woman seemed to have a bloody craving for danger it seemed like, but that was one of the reasons I had fallen for her; she was fearless.

"Aye, I love you for it, but once this is all over I'll tie you down to keep you from getting yourself killed if I need to," I muttered to myself.

I felt the air swoosh out of me from the impact at which I hit the water. I instinctively kicked my legs out and broke and broke the surface with a shaky gasp. The nearby mermaids grew silent at my suden appearance and I recognized several of them immediately.

The mermaid named Opal dived under the water and sprung up in a splash right beside me, throwing back her sopping black hair.

"Wendy what are you doing here, and where did you come across a Mermaid's Tear?

I shook my head, my wet ringlets plastering with a smack against the sides of my neck and face. "I don't have time to explain, I need to get to the sword." I said, relieved that I could indeed talk with the leaf over my mouth.

Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you seek the blade? Speak truth and I may consider leading you to it."

Knowing that there was no time to lie, I quickly spoke. "Pan is back and he's going to try and kill Hook. I want to stop him but I still can't bring myself to kill him; the sword was a solution Tinkerbell offered."

She was still for the longest time considering what I had said, and just when I thought she would refuse to aid me she spoke. "We mermaids, while friends of Peter, have noticed the darkness that has enshrouded him, and we too do not desire to see him die. We will help you, just to ensure that you do not have to resort to deadly methods, but be warned the mermaids that lurk at the bottom of the lagoon are not aligned with us."

I nodded, Tinkerbell had told me as much. "I do not mean to be rude, but can we please be off? My mermaid's tear will not last much longer." I begged, growing anxious.

Opal nodded turning to her companions. "I will require several of you to accompany us; we must distract our wayward sisters while our friend steals the sword."

They all nodded in understanding and one by one they ducked their heads under the water, the scales on their various shades of tails glinting in the moonlight, before they too disappeared.

Opal turned to me; "stay close behind me I will swim at a pace that you can keep up with."

We both sunk under the water, our heads facing downwards as we plunged towards the dark depths of the lagoon. Opal moved with a grace that matched her stunning beauty; her green tail swishing back and forth in a slow dance. My nightgown was beginning to grow heavy and hinder the movements of my legs, so I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and allowed it to slip off me, so I now only wore my undergarments. I watched the white gown sink slowly, until it was swallowed completely by the inky, black depths. My legs now free, pumped vigorously behind me as I swam to keep up with the mermaid, who even at a slow pace, was too fast for me. We continued to dive deeper and deeper, and my thoughts sunk with us, as I worried about how much time I had left before my mermaid's tear withered.

"See that cave Wendy? The chest containing the sword lies within it." Opal called over her shoulder, a stream of bubbles erupting out of her mouth as she spoke.

I squinted to see through the murky water, and saw a large cave that resembled a gaping mouth. I was both surprised and relieved that I didn't see any mermaids guarding the entrance.

"Do not lower your guard Wendy, the worst threats are the ones we cannot see;" the mermaid warned solemnly.

We approached the cave, Opal's narrowed green eyes scanning back and forth in front of her. Just as we were about to swim across the threshold of the cave the sand in front of it began to tremble and burst as mermaids shot up from where they had been buried in the sand, tridents in hand.

Whereas the mermaids I had befriended were the epitome of beauty, these mermaids were their opposites. Their eyes were sunken into their narrow, stretched faces, and their hair was gnarled and knotted. I gave a visible shudder as their beady eyes came to rest on Opal and I.

Before they could speak, the rest of the mermaids from our group approached and floated behind us.

"What is this? You have no business here, _sisters_!" One of the enemy mermaids hissed, her tone mocking on the last word.

Opal swam forward and raised her arms in a gesture of surrender. "We do not wish to fight you, but we do require the sword that you guard. We will of course return it after it has served its purpose."

The mermaid who appeared to be the leader of the horrifying group, ran a long, spindly finger down the length of her trident as she studied us.

"And why should I believe anything you say? Why would someone steal a treasure just as this, just to return it?"

I pushed forward past Opal and faced the unsightly woman. "Please," I begged with a beseeching tone. "We require it only to stop Peter Pan before he harms others, and the sword is the only way to stop him permanently without killing him!"

The mermaid raised a thin, black brow at this. "If what you say is true, and Peter Pan has returned to Neverland, then I will not aid in a rally against him. Pan might not be our ally but neither is he our enemy, and we wish to keep it that way."

"But if our plan succeeds and he is struck by the sword he won't remember any of this!" I cried, waving my arms out in frustration.

The woman sneered in return. "True, but there is always the chance that you will fail and then Pan will seek revenge on the ones who aided you. Now, there is nothing more to discuss. Be gone!" She bellowed raising her trident in a threatening stance, the mermaids around her, mirroring her motion.

I shook my head resolved, my blonde hair swishing slowly as I did so.

"I'm sorry but I will do whatever it takes to save the man I love and you will not stop me!" I ground out with gritted teeth, as I burst forward with a strong kick of my legs and slid past them into the cave.

I heard hisses erupt behind me and heard my friend's shouts as they rushed forward to fight off their haggard sisters.

"Hurry Wendy! We can't hold them off for long!" Opal shouted after me.

I began to swim even faster, bur came to an abrupt halt, when a slimy hand wrapped around my leg. I turned my head back to see the leader of the group snarling at me, her razor teeth bared.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, kicking at her face with my free foot. She dodged my first few attempts, but I finally managed to land a hit to her ghastly face. I heard the crunch of bone as my foot broke her nose, and smelt blood as it blended with the water.

She shrieked and released me, but not before her sharp nails, trekked bloody rows on my leg.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out, and felt tears sting my eyes with their hot touch. I kicked out with my legs and pushed forward, determined to reach the chest, which I could barely glimpse at the very back of the cave. I swam, as quickly as I could, every stroke bringing me closer to the sword that would end this nightmare. When I finally reached the chest I saw a huge lock that I had failed to notice before.

 _Of course it's locked! Why would anything ever come easy to me?!_

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I felt the Mermaid's tear unlatch itself from my mouth and float away.

 _Oh heaven's no! I won't make it but I have to try!_

My eyes darted around the cave looking for something I could use to break open the lock. I found my salvation in the form of a large rock, that was light enough to lift.

I grabbed it and brought in down on the lock over and over; the weight of the water making it all the more difficult. My head was pounding, blackness creeping in from the corners of my eyes. One last swing and the lock broke underneath the force of the stone.

Barely able to see as my vision swam, I reached a hand into the chest and felt around until I clasped the hilt of the sword.

I used my last breath to cry out with joy, before my air ran out, and my vision turned black, and my body slumped to the lagoon floor like an abandoned marionette.

The Jolly Roger landed on the waters of Mermaid Lagoon, like a swan settling in to nest. I quickly became aware that the waters were still, untouched by the usual splashing of the mermaids.

"Darling!" I called, leaning over the side of the ship to search for her.

"If that bloody pixie lied to me, I'm going to hang her by my hook!" I seethed.

My anger subsided into panic when a head bobbed to the surface of the water, quickly followed by another. I squinted my kohl-lined to see that it was a mermaid, and in her arms was a limp…

"Wendy!" I cried, nearly falling off the side of the ship, in my earnest to reach her.

The mermaid drew closer to the ship, her green eyes pooling tears.

"I'm so sorry... I got to her as fast as I could but I was too late. Please forgive me," she whispered, closing her eyes as tears trickled out from beneath her lids.

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, no, you're lying!" I shouted.

"She's not breathing," the mermaid murmured softly as if telling a child their favorite toy was broken.

"Give her to me!" I all but screamed, my face flushing a deep red.

As the mermaid swam the rest of the way to the ship, as I quickly flung a rope ladder over the side of it. I crawled down the ladder skipping several rungs in my haste. I snatched Wendy's cold form from the mermaid's arms and climbed back up the ladder without a backwards glance. I laid Wendy down gently on the deck, sobbing when I saw bloodless pale skin and lips a dark shade of blue. I clasped my hand and hook together and began pumping on her chest rapidly. I moved my attention to her mouth and brought mine down on it, my good hand pinching her nose, as I breathed air into her. I repeated this process over and over again.

"You can't leave me luv, you can't leave our son!" I breathed, as sweat began to trail down my brow and drip into my eyes from the strain of pumping.

I heard a strangled gasp, as Wendy's eyes shot open, her mouth grasping for air.

I let out a relieved sob, and pulled her off her back as she emptied her stomach of water. After she had gotten the water out of her, she took several deep gulps of air, as her widened eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

I barely gave her time to recover, before I pulled her into my arms in a crushing embrace, my hand cupping the back of her head.

"Oh luv, I thought I had lost you," I whispered into her hair.

Her arms came up and wrapped around me weakly. "I'm sorry Hook, I shouldn't have done this to you," she croaked, burrowing her face into my chest.

"Sshh luv, all is forgiven for now, but once this is over I'm tying you to my side," I said, only half teasing.

We were interrupted by a 'thump' against the side of the ship.

"Stay here," I ordered gently, standing up and shrugging out of my leather jacket to drape over her shivering form.

I walked over to the side of the ship and peered over to see the green-tailed mermaid grinning up at me.

"I assume the halted screaming means that Wendy is alright?"

"Aye that she is, and I thank you for saving her," I said gratefully.

She let out a relieved sigh, her shoulders sagging into the water as she did so. "I am glad to hear it. Now, please give this to Wendy," she requested lifting a rune-encrusted sword out of the water.

I climbed back down the ladder and reached out for the proffered sword. Once my hand clasped the hilt, I nodded my head in thanks towards the mermaid.

She stared at me with a wry twist of her lips. "You are not as bad as the people of Neverland have made you out to be," she commented before dunking back under the water and disappearing with a large flick of her shimmering tail.

I climbed back onto the deck and held the sword before me as I studied it. Its blade was carved like a wave, and intricate patterns were etched into its steel. It was a beautiful blade, but not worth the risk my wife had put forward to retrieve it. Wendy pushed herself to her feet, pulling the jacket tight around her to cover up her lack of clothing. She padded on bare feet over to me and studied the blade beside me.

"It's stunning," she commented.

"Aye, that she is," I replied, my eyes nor my attention on the blade, but rather the woman beside me.

She gave small smile when she caught my meaning, and leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine in a gentle kiss. Not satisfied, I dropped the sword at our feet and clasped her face, deepening the kiss with a growl. As my mouth explored hers I noticed they tasted faintly of saltwater and it reminded me of what she had just been through and what we still had to do. My lips froze, and she pulled back sensing the change.

"What's wrong?" She asked, running a thumb over my cheek.

"We have to prepare, Pan could arrive at any time," I said quietly.

She nodded taking a step back. "You're right, we don't have time to waste. I'm going to go change, this isn't exactly fighting attire," she pointed out, putting her hands in the jacket pockets.

"Of course it is! That jacket has been worn through many battles!

"I meant my undergarments," she laughed.

"I see nothing wrong with wearing those to battle either," I said with a waver of an eyebrow.

She just shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips and stepped into the cabin.

Once I entered my cabin the first thing I did was run over to the crib and pull a still sleeping Vincent out and cradle him to my chest. He opened his eyes groggily and just stared at me with his deep blue eyes.

"I love you so much," I whispered. I placed a gentle kiss atop his head, his thin layer of hair tickling my nose. I held him for a bit longer, rocking him gently in my arms until he fell back asleep. I laid him back down, and stared at him longingly before turning away to go dress. I pulled on a pair of tight-fitting pants, a white shirt, and black boots and draped a cloak over myself. After I was dressed I stepped back onto the deck to find Hook issuing orders to the crew.

"I want all of you below deck where your job is to guard my son. You will not leave unless a signal is given, am I clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" They boomed back as one, before retreating below deck, except for Smee who went to retrieve Vincent. Smee wasn't exactly a nursemaid, but I trusted the shy but sweet man with my life as well as my son's.

Soon the entire ship was below deck, save for Hook and myself.

He stood at the helm of the ship, glaring into the sky as the sun peeked its head out from the remnants of the night.

"Here's your jacket back," I said, coming to stand beside him.

He blinked and shook his head as if I had pulled him out of his reverie. He quickly recovered and forced a smile onto his handsome face.

"Why thank you luv," he said, as he took his long, leather jacket and slipped into it.

"Where's the sword?" I asked.

"Right here luv," he replied, his fingers tapping the scabbard at his waist, which now held two swords.

I held out a hand. "Give me the sword."

His dark eyebrows shot up. "Now, why would I do that?"

"So, I can end this!"

"I'll handle Pan luv, you don't need to involve yourself in this. I will even respect your wishes to defeat him with the sword that will erase his memories."

I shook my head annoyed. "He's coming here for both of us Hook; I'm involved just as much as you. Besides, you and Peter are too evenly matched when it comes to a fight; you'll need me."

He opened his mouth to argue but I held a finger up to stop him. "You need to keep Pan preoccupied and I'll swoop in and pierce his heart since he won't be expecting it."

"I don't like this plan of yours," he grumbled.

"Too bad," I smiled sweetly.

Before Hook could utter another retort a loud whistle pierced the air. My stomach dropped and my heart felt like it halted beating.

"He's here," I whispered, reaching down to slide the Forgotten Blade out of Hook's scabbard and hide it within the folds of my cloak.

Hook grabbed me and pushed me behind him just as the boy I used to call friend, now a man I called enemy landed on the deck before us.

There was a heavy pause as we inspected each other, none of us uttering a word.

Peter no longer had the lithe build of a young boy, but the sturdy build of a man with muscle rippling just below the surface. His lean face was now a broad, chiseled jaw. But his eyes...his eyes were the same seductive green, that lured you in with the promise of danger and intrigue. He grinned when he noticed my attention on his appearance.

"Don't tell me you forgot me Wendy?" He taunted.

When I didn't respond he continued on. "I recognize you of course. How could I not? You haven't aged a day, still so young...So beautiful."

Hook lost it then; in one smooth movement he pulled out his sword and held it at the ready.

"Your business is with me Pan, leave her out of it!" He snarled, his face contorting in fury.

Pan merely continued to stare at me with his penetrating gaze, as if Hook hadn't spoken.

"I came back for you Wendy. My dear friend, my love." He held out a hand as if he expected me to take it.

I stepped around Hook and faced the man who had once been my closest friend, the man who had showed me the beauty that was Neverland for the first time. The child who had been corrupted by love.

"Peter I made my choice long ago, you know this." I said calmly, trying to reach the boy beneath the hardened mask.

He scoffed; "you can't truly believe that he, a _pirate_ is capable of love?"

"He does love me and I him. You need to accept this and move on Peter. Please, for the sake of our past friendship!"

Peter shook his head and laughed, the sound of it causing my skin to shiver with chills. "You see Wendy, your _friendship_ was never enough for me, I wanted more. I still do. So you have a choice Wendy, you can either come with me willingly or struggle. Unfortunately, no matter what option you choose, Hook still has to die," he finished nonchalantly as if death meant nothing to him.

 _This was my chance! I could fake submission, gain his trust, and ultimately catch him unawares._

I swallowed the the ball of anxiety collecting in my throat. "I-," before I could finish Hook spoke up.

"She's not going anywhere with you Pan!" Hook spat, his voice dripping hatred.

Peter gave me a faint but omninuous smile. "So, the hard way it is."

I barely had time to cry out before Peter reached behind him and pulled out his dagger and dove for Hook.

Hook raised his sword just in time to save his neck, as the dagger clanged against his sword in a ringing of steel on steel.

" Years I have waited for this!" Peter snarled. "Years to end your rotten existence and reclaim the woman you stole from me!"

Hook pushed Peter back with a rough shove. "I can see during that time you did not hone your swordsmanship! Still resorting to surprise attacks like a mere child!" Hook taunted.

This caused Peter to become further enraged and he went at Hook with faster swings and jabs, which Hook struggled to deflect.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I shouted, doubting they even heard me between their grunts of exertion and their spitted curses of damnation.

I watched their deadly dance, trying to interfere, to find an opening to join in and strike Peter with the Forgotten Blade, but ducking away when their blades strayed too close.

"Peter please don't do this, I beg of you!"

He answered my request with a swift slice towards Hook's face. Hook's blue eyes widened and he veered to the left a fraction too late, as the dagger glanced off his cheek and left its signature in the form of a rigid cut. I winced as if the wound was my own, tears pricking my eyes as if the pain belonged to me.

 _I won't be able to find an opening to get to Peter, so I'm going to have to create one of my own!_

"Peter if you kill him, I will never love you!" I raised my voice high.

Peter instantly halted, taking a step back from Hook and turning his attention to me.

"What was that?" He asked.

I forced the tremble out of my voice and spoke as confident as I could. "If you kill Hook, I will never love you. You may take me away with you, but you will never have my heart.

His eyes started to narrow and his lips parted to speak but I interrupted him with a raised hand.

"But," I said. "If you allow Hook to live, I will go with you of my own volition and learn to love you in time. Is that not what you want?"

Peter's face appeared intrigued at my words, but his eyes were still considering. " I want that more than anything Wendy, but I also want to finally defeat Hook," he argued like the spoiled child he had always been, even now that he was a man in body.

I spared a quick glance over at Hook, who was wiping the blood off his cheek with a rough brush of his sleeve and watching the scene before him. I begged him with my eyes to keep silent, before returning my gaze to Peter.

"Wouldn't the ultimate defeat be that Hook lives knowing that the woman he loves chose you?" I prodded gently.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, his voice a hopeful timbre.

"Yes, I choose you Peter," I reassured, taking slow steps towards him. "But I want to leave now, I'm ready to begin a new adventure with you."

He nodded with emerging enthusiasm, his dark red curls bobbing on his forehead.

"It shall be then, Wendy." He held out his strong arms for me, silently begging for me to close the distance between us.

"You won't regret this Wendy, we will be happy; we can start a new family together!" He said excitedly.

I forced myself to smile as I slipped into his embrace, and he looked down at me with a look of victory, his head tilting down to claim the prize that went with it. I kissed his demanding lips, and plunged my sword into his beating heart. He jerked away gasping, his hand slipping from where it had cradled my cheek. His eyes looked down to see the blade lodged in his chest and the look of betrayal on his face would have been enough to crush me if I hadn't known that he would forget this.

"I'm sorry Peter." I whispered, not to the man before me, but the memory of the child he had been.

With a swift yank, I pulled the sword out of his chest and let it clatter to the floor.

"I love you Wendy," he breathed, before his eyes became glassy, and his body crumbled in on itself before falling to the floor.

I watched through a haze of tears as the skin around the gaping wound on his chest began to stitch itself back together, until it was whole and complete once more.

I stood there staring down at my former friend, who after today would never remember me, and feeling both relief and a hint of sadness.

I felt an arm drape around me as Hook came to stand beside me.

"It's forgotten luv, everything's forgotten."

I never knew what became of Peter Pan after Tinkerbell came and retrieved his still unconscious form, from the deck of the Jolly Roger. In the end I considered it best that Peter hadn't awoken to see me hovering over him. I had been the center of his world in his past life, and I didn't want to be the first person he glimpsed waking up into his new one. I like to imagine that Tinkerbell and Peter created a life together after he woke up; that he noticed the love she held for him even without his memories. I wonder if he will return her love in this life; marry her and have children that he can boast to about how wonderful a woman their mother is. Tinkerbell told me, the last and final time I had seen her, that she would gladly give up her wings and live as a human in the 'horrid' London, if it meant being with Peter. I wondered if she would one day tell Peter stories of Neverland and a boy that could fly.

"Daydreaming again luv?" Hook chuckled coming up to lean against the side of the ship beside me as I watched the rolling waves.

"I wasn't daydreaming, just...thinking," I protested in a teasing manner.

"Lying doesn't become you, I know you were daydreaming about me and my rugged good looks."

"Why would I have to dream of you when I have the real thing?"

"Aye, right you are luv," he purred before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply.

"Papa, you said were going to teach me to sword fight!" A young voice pouted, followed by the stomping of a foot.

"Our son always interrupts at the worst possible moments doesn't he?" Hook whispered into my face before giving me another quick peck and pulling away.

Hook turned to our son, "Now, who wants to learn to be a pirate like their father?"

"Meee!" Vincent whooped.

"Well let's go get our swords shall we?" Scooping Vincent onto his back, Hook sped off to retrieve their swords.

I smiled lovingly after them and turned my eyes to the sky to see the stunning rainbow that had settled over Neverland.

The End

Author's note: Despite my earlier statement that this would be the last installment, I have decided to write one more addition, but it will be a prequel that explores Hook and Wendy when they were still enemies and how their love came to be. Several people asked me for a prequel, so I will write one! Thanks for bearing through the crazy stories of a wannabe writer!


End file.
